One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 12
Rangton, looked surprised at the wheels, and wanted to hit himself. A devil fruit user... Why did he underestimate Caramel. Rangton, shot another glue bomb, and Caramel used his wheels to hit it. His wheels, got stuck, but he used the other to separate them. Rangton, was impressed, with the speed of them, and wanted to piss himself, knowing he would get broke in half if that thing hits him. Rangton charged at Caramel, and jump kicked. Caramel used his wheels to smash Rangton's feet, but Rangton broke the wheel, along with one of his feet. Rangton back flipped, and smirked. "One down..." Caramel turned his arm back into normal, and transformed it back into a wheel. Caramel was laughing the entire time, and craned his head, looking at Rangton. "What? Did you not know that I could repair my wheel. Everyone knows... A wheel can be fixed with the right tools. Glue... Now you can rip that up as much as you want!" Caramel jumped at Rangton, using his wheels to attack Rangton. Rangton punched one of the wheels, breaking the wheel, and his fist. Rangton bit his tongue, to stop himself from screaming, and used his broken arm to attach the broken wheel to Caramel's hip. Caramel looked at it, and turned his other wheel arm back into a normal arm, and grabbed a knife. He cut the glue, and turned both his arms back to wheels. Caramel started to spin, with his wheels, and hit everything around him, with Rangton's nose, being broken. Rangton knew he would break at a point, and knew what he would have to do. His ultimate attack. The 'glue prison', an attack he made just for Riker. He used his feet to make the ground be covered with glue, and he grabbed Caramel's shoulders. He threw Caramel to the ground, having him be covered with glue. Rangton jumped in the air, and stomped on Caramel. He proceeded to stomp on Caramel, stomping on his head, arms, and legs. Caramel did worse, so this was just justice. He wanted Caramel to learn, it was not a good idea to mess with Rangton... Ever! Caramel, who was being crushed by the stomping, screamed at Rangton "GET OFF ME!" "No, I'm having a fiesta up here! You should join up, it's rather nice." "Well then... WHEEL HELL!" Caramel turned his legs into wheels, and had them go up, hitting Rangton in the face, causing Rangton to fall. Caramel got up, and used his wheel to smash into Rangton's face, making Rangton feel every bone get smashed, or crushed, by the force. Caramel, turned his arm back into normal, and lifted Rangton by the neck. He lifted him overhead, and laughed. "Well, now now now, let's see what punishment you get now? How about... The normal?" Caramel used his other arm to get closer to Rangton's body, and had it hit Rangton's entire frontside. It broke Rangton's ribs, and made him feel like minced meat. Caramel stopped, and laughed. "Now, I have to leave you alive... But maybe one more. What do you think?" "Screw you." Rangton spit in Caramels face, and Caramel stopped laughing. "I don't like you. So I will enjoy crushing your bones like sticks." Caramel was about to do it again, when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He was forced to turn around, and was punched in the face with a full force of Beta's right arm. Caramel fell, and Beta stomped him in full force on his face, knocking out Caramel. Beta looked at Rangton, and Rangton only said "Sorry... For calling you weak." Beta smiled, with a few missing teeth and a broken, bleeding nose, and said "Yeah, I look badass." "More like a hick." "What about you?" "Hey, I look like shit, I'm still better then some hick." The two laughed, and walked ahead, trying to find the main group. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc